1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decorative lights such as decorative holiday lights (e.g. Christmas lights), and more particularly to decorative light strands having addressable color-controllable light-emitting diode (LED) nodes for user-selectable color schemes corresponding to major holidays and other occasions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional decorative lights are typically fixed in color and celebratory purpose. One type of conventional light strand includes a plurality of lights which have the same single color (e.g. all white or all red). Another conventional light strand includes a plurality of lights which are multi-color (e.g. red, green, white, blue, and yellow) and lit all at the same time. Many of these lights are suitably colored for the Christmas holidays; e.g. solid red and green, although other multi-color combinations are popular. Some light strands provide for a “flashing” or “blinking” of lights in a random or set fashion. An end-user of Christmas lights typically hangs one or more light strands for the holiday (indoors or outdoors), and takes them down and puts them into storage after the holiday is over.
Holidays other than Christmas are celebrated as well, although light strands for these occasions are difficult to find if they even exist at all. For Independence Day and Memorial Day, the color combination of red, white, and blue is popular. For Hanukkah, the colors of blue and gold are popular. For Halloween, the color combination of orange and yellow is popular. For these and other celebrated holidays, an individual often purchases different decorations just before the holiday and hangs them up. For other occasions, such as parties, birthdays, anniversaries, showers, graduations, etc., one typically has to purchase other suitable decorations and decorate with them. These decorative items are hung up for the occasion and thereafter taken down.
Prior art related to the present application includes a Christmas light strand (manufacturer unknown) which has a button switch for providing eight (8) different lighting variations. The light strand has four (4) different colored lights in the following repeated sequence: red, green, orange, and blue. The lighting variations are described as follows: 1—“COMBINATION; 2—“IN WAVES”; 3—“TWINKLE/FLASH”; 4—“SLO-GLO”; 5—“SEQUENTIAL”; 6—“SLOW FADE”; 7—“CHASING/FLASH”; AND 8—“STEADY ON”. For the 2nd, 3rd, 5th, and 7th settings, somewhat random flashing of all of the colors are provided in subtle variations. For the 4th and 6th settings, fading in and out of all of the colors (in sequence and simultaneously, respectively) are provided. All colors are lit solid in the 8th setting. Finally, the 1st setting sequences through the 1st through 7th settings. This light strand and its settings are designed solely for Christmas; no different color schemes or holiday schemes are provided. The above-described light strand is representative of user-controllable time-sequenced lights suitable for Christmas or commercial applications.
The present invention relates to a “year-round” decorative light strand which provides for different color schemes which are selectable by the end user with use of a decorating selector/switch. Preferably, the different color schemes include U.S. holiday color schemes such as red & green for Christmas; red, white, & blue for Independence Day; green & white for St. Patrick's Day; etc. Patent applications related to such a year-round decorative light strand include U.S. Patent Application Publication US2003/0210547 filed on May 10, 2002 entitled “Year-Round Decorative Lights With Selectable Holiday Color Schemes”; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10,678,934 filed on Oct. 3, 2003 entitled “Decorative Lights With At Least One Commonly Controlled Set Of Color-Controllable Multi-Color LEDs For Selectable Holiday Color Schemes”.
In a color-scheme-controllable light strand, however, the number of wired lines along the light strand may be relatively large depending on the design. In addition, there may be unattractive non-lit bulbs along the light strand in at least some selected color schemes. Further, there may be an expectation that the light strand have an increased life of use based on the year-round color scheme features that it provides. Finally, although such a light strand provides for different color schemes, there are limits on which colors may be utilized (e.g. uncommon colors such as purple or pink might not be provided). Accordingly, what is needed is a decorative lighting apparatus which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.